


Miles Between

by wildchildmonaghan (codenamemoony)



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Cheating, Extramarital Affairs, M/M, Monaboyd, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenamemoony/pseuds/wildchildmonaghan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom is in Nepal, working on an episode of Wild Things. Bill is in Glasgow, being the perfect husband. Their daily Skype call gets a little raunchy, and I know this is shit, I'm rusty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miles Between

“Good evening from  _ beautiful  _ Nepal!”

“Is it night there?”

“Mmm… yes. Eight in the evening here. I think it’s about three in Glasgow, isn’t it?”

“It is. Alison’s just off to collect Jack from school.”

“Mmm, you’re alone then?”

“Wait, you little wanker. I wanna hear about the trip. How’s it going? Did you find what you’ve come for?”

A sigh as Dom shrugs, a hand with red and yellow nails slides over his face, scratching at grey stubble on his cheeks.

“Not yet. We went to a preserve of sorts today, got to see an utterly  _ stunning  _ clouded leopard. They’re in some trouble, and according to the man we spoke to, they’ve got them in a protected captive breeding program to help restore the species. I think it’s smart, it’s a good way to restore numbers and learn more, this place was built really well. Very close to a free area, staff that’s got a good grip on them. Plus, the male we saw? Breathtaking. Perfect representation of the species, totally.”

It’s cute how excited he gets, Billy noting the way weary blue hues brighten and a smile splits a sleepy face.

“What’s next, then?”

“Tomorrow, we’re heading into the jungle to see if we can’t find a Bengal Monitor. They’re pretty common out here, but I think they’re neat, it’d be quite cool to see one in the wild.”

There’s a slow exhale and the stupid grin on the younger man’s face grows, Bill’s voice weary now.

“You’re going after a  _ monitor?  _ Of course you are, can’t be happy with the fact that one made a meal of your arm, can you? If you come back all bitten to hell, I will be forced to beat the holy hell out of you.”

“I love you too. Thank you for the support.”

“You’re the reason I’ve got grey hair, Dominic. You. You’re the  _ sole  _ reason.”

“Naturally. Can’t be that you’re 47 years old, it  _ must  _ be because your mistress is an adventure junkie.”

“You’re a bloke. Can’t be my mistress.”

“What do you call the  _ bloke  _ you’re fucking behind your wife’s back, then? Master?  _ Ooooh, I like that.  _ Am I your  _ master,  _ Billy?”

The soft groan of delight from Dom is cheating, the way that little tongue pokes out and swipes at lips, reminding Billy of where he loves it, making him shake his head.

“You’d love that.”

“I bloody would. I’d own you, so hardcore. Mark you up and make sure everyone knew who you belonged to. Could be us, Bill… but you’re married. Wanker.”

“It  _ is  _ us. When I come to Los Angeles to be with you.”

“Doesn’t count when you wear that ring. Makes me feel like a slag, really.”

“That’s not an inaccurate title.”

“Suck yourself off next time, William. I am so offended by you right now.”

“I won’t have to. I’ll ask nice and you’ll do it.”

“I want to hate you for being right. You’re a cheater.”

“You don’t mind that, though, do you? You’re an enabler.”

There’s a snort and Billy falls more in love, the light from blue eyes taking his breath as Dominic shoots back.

“I meant in terms of getting your way, but you’re not wrong. Happy to enable you, truthfully.”

Lips quirk and Billy realizes Dom’s got some clear gloss on them, the shine distracting him a bit and making him miss the taste of the clear peachy one Dom favors. It’s stealing his attention and he almost misses what Dominic is saying next.

“-- and then I’ll just have to truss you up like a bad little puppy, really.”

“Erm, what?”

“I’m set here telling you my naughty plans for our reunion and you’re off in lalaland? Rude.”

Dom whines and Billy loves that noise, smiling as Dom pouts and huffs out.

“This is why I stopped trying to phone sex with you. Too easily distracted.”

“You’re wearing gloss. Is it the peach one?”

A coy smile lights Dom’s face as he shakes his head, purring out.

“Nope. This one is cherry. It’s a bit tart, I quite like it.”

Billy’s glad he’s alone for the afternoon as he shifts back, leaning on his backboard and nodding slowly. 

“Sounds lovely, sweetheart.”

“You’ll have a taste when you’re back with me. Let you lick it off me if you fancy it.”

“You’re a right tease.”

Dom’s clever little tongue pokes out, swiping over his shiny lips and Bill bites back the moan, wishing it was tracing something very different. 

“I’m not a tease. Always let you do as you wish, don’t I? I’ve never denied you a single thing. If you want to eat the yummy sticky gloss off my lips, you’re allowed.”

There’s something intense and addictive about the way Dom’s voice gets all low and rough, the promise making Billy shift and adjust the phone so he can undo his jeans, the tension making them uncomfortable. His free hands moves to drag his palm over himself, voice thick as he responds.

“You’re such a good boy for me, Dommie. Always so sweet and so well behaved…”

The younger man perks up, scooting closer to his computer and batting his eyelashes as he whispers back. 

“You love me best when I’m a good boy.”

“I love you always. It’s just more fun when you’re good.”

“Do you miss me?”

“Painfully, Dom.”

Blue eyes darken a bit more, words slow and deep.

“Shall I help you with that, love?”

Bill feels a jolt, and it shoots through his whole body, nodding slowly as he whispers back.

“Please…”

“Tell me what you want. I’ll be good, I promise.”

He’s not sure why he loves this, the way the wild younger man is always so eager to obey him, but he’s not going to complain as he thinks for second, then quietly orders--

“Get undressed.”

The computer moves, Dom setting it at the foot of the bed, maybe even off it, so Bill can see his whole body as he sits on his knees, smiling shyly as he strips his shirt off, Billy drinking in the sight of his lithe little frame, the patch of dark blonde curls in the center of his chest, the ink on his arms and the trail of soft curls on his lower belly, obstructed from view for a second as painted nails work open the button on his shorts, zip going next and nimble fingers pull the fabric open, pushing them down and his body reclining as he wiggles out of them, leaving him in his underwear and nothing else.

“All the way, sweet boy.”

Suddenly, Dom looks much younger than his 39 years as he stares back, eyes wide and round, lower lip pinched between his sharp little teeth, nodding slowly as his fingers slip into the waistband and he hesitates, Billy wondering for a moment if he’s asking too much. 

It’s one thing together, in person. He can smother the younger man with love and reassurance, but now? 

Now there are hours and miles between them and Dom looks nervous. He complies, though, the dark material soon gone and Billy groaning loudly in appreciation at the sight. 

“You’re so beautiful, Dommie…”

Cheeks flush, and then he hears the whine. 

“You now. I’m naked, you should be too.”

There’s a beat, then he adds.

“Please, love?”

Bill’s stuck for a moment, trying to figure out how to adjust the phone so Dom can see, setting it on the back of the headboard and avoiding looking at himself, locking eyes on Dom as he sets about getting his own clothes off, stopping when he’s in his boxers to go lock the bedroom door, just in case and standing at the foot of the bed to removes those, crawling back across the bed and grabbing the phone back. 

“You’re more lovely, you know.”

Dom’s fond smile makes him warm, and makes his body throb with longing, missing the way Dom touches him when he says that normally, noting that Dom’s left the laptop where he’d set it. 

“What now?”

“Show me what you want, Dom. Show me where you want my hands and my lips...”

Dom moans and it’s such a low, heavy sound that Billy can’t help but stroke himself, watching Dom shifting to lay back and letting his hands move over skin, rubbing the pad of his thumb over his chest, stopping to favor a nipple, Bill watching eagerly as Dom works it to a hard nub, wishing he could be the one doing that, wanting to run his tongue over the dark rose colored flesh and graze it with his teeth.

“Not as good as you, Bills…”

His breath is soft, like he’s struggling to remember how to draw one, his other hand sliding down to rub his thigh, fingers gripping his skin. He gasps a bit, then his hand finds himself, long fingers wrapping at the base and squeezing, back arching off the bed and making Bill moan from the sight. 

His hand mirrors Dom’s, wishing he could be touching the other man instead of himself. He can hear the broken breathing from Dom, and it’s making him mad, hand moving slowly as he watches Dom writhing under his own touch, the quiet gasps making this all so much more intense. Dom’s slow, easy tugs are making him want so badly for the chance to be there with him, watching the way his neck extends and the way his deceptively long legs tense, and Bill swears he’s watching poetry in motion, every single move and shift a new story, a song, and he can’t stop watching. 

Dom’s picks up the pace, free hand dropping to massage his fingertips over his swollen skin, and a quiet growl can be heard, but Bill’s not sure from which of them. It sounds like Dominic, but honestly, the aggressive way his lover is working him up, it could be him. 

Then he realizes it’s time and Dom’s little cries are making him work his hand harder and faster, every little curse and the way Dom’s breathing out, something in German, it’s shoving him fast and hard off the ledge, his fall coming a second before Dominic’s does, green eyes locked on the man arching off his bed and crying out, Bill’s name falling from his lips as he explodes, working himself through the aftershocks and collapsing. 

He’s quiet for a second, Bill watching him and trembling before he whispers. 

“I miss you, Dom…”

“Because I do all the work for you when we’re together?”

His face is so sleepy, but there’s a blissed out glow to it, one Bill can see even from here.

“Because this isn’t as good when I can’t kiss you, or touch you, or hold you after…”

The smile from Dom is pure radiance, blue eyes still dark and intense. 

“You’re such a fucking sap, Boyd. So sweet and quiet and romantic…”

“You fancy that, though. It’s why you keep coming back to me, innit?”

And suddenly he’s closer, like he’d been at the start, prompting Bill to do the same, watching Dom roll onto his side, Bill content to watch the way his features begin to change with the pull of sleep. He likes this, maybe not as much as he likes being able to kiss heavy eyelids and stroke over shoulders and trace the ink of his back, but watching him slowly fall asleep after they share something like this… it’s good. There’s a soft noise, one bleary blue orb coming back into view, Dommie’s voice soft and thick with a different fog this time.

“I love you so deeply, Bits.”

There’s a sincerity in the words that breaks his heart, fingers clumsy as he touches the screen, wishing to feel skin and not glass as he responds.

“I love you so fully, my dearest Dominic.”

“I’ll be in LA soon… you’ll come to me, won’t you, love?”

“I’d never miss a chance to see you.”

“Mmm… you mean a chance to shag me.”

He’s so in love with this man, watching him a beat before replying.

“Go to sleep, my sweet Merry. I’ll ring you tomorrow.”

“Mmm, okay. I love you, Pip.”

“I love you too.”

He does. Maybe things are complicated right now, but there’s no falsehood in the words. He loves this man so painfully, so wholly that it makes his very soul ache at times, and knows without a doubt that Dominic loves him as fully. The difference in them is that Dom doesn’t share his bed with anyone else and Bill’s still got Ali… and he knows it’s not something he can really justify, but Dom doesn’t ask him to. He simply holds him and kisses him and fucks him when the need is there, and it’s a steady routine. 

One day, he’ll have to choose. It’s only right, because he’s promised himself to Ali, but gives himself to Dom… but for now, this works. For now, he’s the seemingly perfect husband, who doesn’t complain when Ali doesn’t want sex, and he’s the perfect boyfriend to his Dommie, who travels and comes to love him, spends weekends with him and loves him so fully that he’s written a song that no one but them knows is for him. 

He’s broken from his thoughts by the soft snoring of the sleeping man, hanging up and laying there, needing to go clean up and put his clothes back on, but not caring enough to move just yet, staring at his phone’s lock screen, the photo of the two of them the last time they’d been together, side by side at a table, Dom’s sweet face on his shoulder, Bill beaming. 

“One day, Dommie…”


End file.
